Recherchiert und Aufgedeckt
by Kompott aus alles
Summary: Sodele hier ist nun Chapter7 die Erklärung, warum es im Moment keine neuen Chapters gibt...sucht bitte nciht die Logik Lesen. Freuen. Reviewen.
1. Potter stinkt

**Episode 1,03**

Potter stinkt

sponsored by Lindt 70% Vol

Einstiegsfrage: Wer sind wir? (Do we live here? It's a strange place…)

_(morgens halb 10 in Hogwarts, auf der Suche nach dem ultimativen Kompott)_

Nicola: Walle walle, manche Strecke…

Anna: Falscher Text.

Apfel: *fällt vom Baum*

Coram: Spannenlanger Hansel nudeldicke Dirn, gehn  wir in den Garten pflücken wir 

             die Birn...

Anna: Immer noch falsch....

Apfel: Helloh?

Nicola: Hah!!!! *springt auf* Ein Apfel!

Apfel: Jippi!

Coram: Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?

Wurm (imApfel): Ich werde OBDACHLOS!!!!!!!!!!! *Panik*

Vogel: *kommt an und frisst Wurm*

Wurm: Doch nicht... *wird verdaut*

_(im Lehrerzimmer)_

Snape: *trinkt Tee*

Minerva: *würde gerne Tee trinken kann aber nicht weil Auge zuckt*

Snape: WAS?!

Minerva: Du tust es schon wieder!

Snape: ?????

Minerva: *zeigt hektisch auf Potter-stinkt-Pin* 

Pin: *leucht*

Snape: Willst du sagen, mein Pin ist nicht schön, hä? 

Pin: Ich bin wohl schön....

Minerva: *hebt Zeigefinger und rückt Brille zurecht* Lehrern ist es nicht gestattet 

              Partei zu ergreifen 

Hooch: *über Minervas Schulter* Ey. Du. Sind die Potter-duftet-vorzüglich-Pins schon 

             fertig?

Minerva: Fuck

Snape: Wen?

Minerva: Dich nicht.

Snape: Auch gut. *kaut auf'm Stück Holz*

Tür: *quietsch*

Anna, Nicola, Coram: Howdy, howdy, howdy Freunde! Da sind wir wieder!

Apfel: Mit mich! *ist stolz wie Oskar*

Alle Lehrer: *weichen entsetzt zurück und haben panische Flecken im Gesicht*

Flitwick: *schuppst Quirrell vor* *zischt* Sach was.

DJ Quirrell: W-w-w-w-wer   s-s-s-s-seid   i-i-i-i-ihr?

DJ Bobo: Willste n Vertrag? *geht sterben*

Nicola: Na wir sinds! *hüpft*

1-2-fly-Mann: Immer das gleiche...

Coram: Everytime I see you… *lödelödö*

Anna: …stellst du die gleiche Frage!!!

Nicola: *mit Märchentante-Stimme* Also, ihr süßen: Wir sind seit fünf *zeigt fünf 

            Finger* Jahren hier schon für den Apfel-Kompott zuständig . *seuftzt*

Lehrer: *atmen auf* A so.

Nicola, Anna, Coram (mit Apfel): *gehen zur Kochnische*

Minerva: Ähm, jaaa...... Wo war'n wir?

Snape: Hier. Den ganzen Morgen schon.

Vektor: Wer macht eigentlich den Untereicht?

_(im Klassenraum)_

Ron: *schweigt*

Harry: *guckt gelangweilt*

Hermine:...und stellt euch vor, was dann passiert ist...

Leguan: Blök.

_(im Lehrerzimmer)_

Anna, Nicola Coram: *schälen Äpfel*

Nicola: *zu Autoren* UND BIRNEN!  
Apfel: Ich fühl mich nackt.

Coram: Du bist nackt.

Apfel. Fuck

Snape: Wen?

Lucius: `nabeend!

Leser: *hä*

Autoren: Einfach ignorieren. *zu Lucius* Komm, geh brav ins Körbchen.

Lucius: *geht ins Körbchen und rollt sich zusammen*

Anna, Nicola, Coram: *fertig mit schälen, langweilen sich*

Äpfel im Topf: Partyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! *schwimm*

Lockhart: Wer bin ich? Was mache ich hier?

Anna: Aufpassen, dass nix anbrennt.

Lockhart: Hamma. *rührt überglücklich im Topf rum*

Nicola: Und jetzt?

Anna: *geht zu Lucius' Körbchen und sabbert*

Coram: *isst 'n Keks, sabbert auch*

Computer: ???????????

Autoren: Halt dich da raus!

Computer: *stürzt ab*

Autoren: Fuck

Snape: Wen?

Autoren: *grins*

Snape: Yuck *kaut auf nem Stück Holz*

Dieses war der erste Streich und der nächte folgt irgendwann.

Lösung des Rätsels: 1. Wir sind Blacklight und Flower of darkness/Moonsp. weil man meinen Namen ja wieder weggekürzt hat!*grummel*

2. Wir leben hier. Weil hier isses schön. 3. Es gab kein drittens.

Alle die alles wussten: Supi, ihr kricht `n Keks und die fantastische Möglichkeit zu reviewen und einen Potter-duftet-vorzüglich-Pin

Alle, die nix wussten: Macht nix. Ihr dürft trotzdem reviewen und bekommt einen Potter-stinkt-Pin.

Keine falschen Hoffnung, heute ist nicht alle Tage, wir komm'n wieder, keine Frage! *lachen irre* 

Himmel: *blitzt und donnert*

Bernd: *läuft durchs Bild*

Anna und Coram: Wir distanzieren uns von dem letzten Satz.

Bernd: Schuldich, schuldich, schuldich!!!!! *hyperventiliert*

Alle: Tschüss! *verbeugen sich*

Vorhang: *fällt*

Zuschauer: *wachen auf*

Stimme unter Vorhang: Ich bin BLIND!!!!!!

Zuschauer: *flüchten*

Schokolade: *ist alle*

PS: Und nicht vergessen: Legt niemals einen Apfelkern auf eine heiße Herdplatte. 


	2. McFlurry für Arme

**Episode 24,08**

Mc Flurry für arme

Sponsored by gesättigt von Mittagessen

Morgens halb 10 in Hogwarts vor einem Problem

Anna: Fuck.

SCHWEIGEN

Nicola: Severus? Helloh?

Snape *schläft mit Kuschelschlange in Bettchen*

Anna: *zuckt mit Schultern* Dann nich.

Coram: *sitz vor Schrank und schmeißt alles was er findet rum*

Buch: *flieg*

Umhang: *flieg*

Feder: *flieg*

Leguan: *flieg* Blök *klatsch*

Coram: *zieht Lucius aus Schrank* Was willst du denn hier?

Lucius: `nabeend

Autoren: Ach, geh ins Körbchen...

Lucius: *rollt sich in Körbchen zusammen* *hechelt*

Anna: *hechelt auch*

Coram: *kommt dreckverschmiert aus Schrank* Hier ist auch nix.

Nicola: Und jetzt? *guckt zu Anna*

Anna: *sabba sabba*

Nicola: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaa............

Leser: Was is denn? 

Autoren: Jetzt macht donnich so'ne Hektik. Seid donnich so ungemütlich...

Nicola: *mit Märchentante Stimme* Also, ihr Süßen: DIE ÄPFEL SIND ALLE!!!!!!!!

            *kricht hektische Flecken*

Gregor: Das war doch mein Part... *ist ja jetzt überflüssig und geht sterben*

(im Klassenzimmer)

Harry: *sacht nix*

Ron: *zählt Deckenplatten*

Hermine: ....es war einfach unglaublich, weil er dann....

Draco: *seziert Neville*

(Stuuuuuuuuuunden später im Lehrerzimmer)

Minerva: Hungaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

DJ Quirrell: Hu-Hu-Hu-Huuuuuuuuuuuungaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

DJ Bobo: *würde gerne Vertrag anbieten, kann aber nicht, weil tot*

Flitwick: Hunga. *schnief*

Anna: *Guckt zu Nicola und Coram* Ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie Hunger 

           haben.

Coram: Sicher?

Nicola: Mh. Kann sein.

Anna, Nicola Coram: PLAN B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *reißen sich Kleidung vom Körper und man 

                                  kann heldige Latexanzüge sehen*

(im Kerker)

Anna, Nicola, Coram: *schleich*

Schüler: Was macht ihr da?

SCHWEIGEN

Anna: AH! *kreisch*

Schüler: *ziehen jeweils eine Augenbraue hoch* Schon klah. 

Alle Schüler, die keinen Namen haben: *gehen sterben*

Anna, Nicola, Coram: *gehen zu Snapes Schrank* *wühlen*

Anna, Nicola, Coram: *verlassen Kerker mit vielen komischen, glibberigen, ängstlich 

                                   guckenden, haarigen Sachen*

Leser: Ih.

( wieder in der Küche)

Coram: *schmeißt alles in Topf* So.

Anna, Nicola: *schmeißen alles andere hinterher* So.

Nicola: Gildy! PutPutPut! Komm schön her! Sei brav. *pfeift*

Lucius: *kommt an*

Autoren: INS KÖRBCHEN VADORRI !!!!!!!!

Lucius *zieht Schwanz ein und geht ins Körbchen*

weibliche Leser: Oh nöööööööö.

Gildy: *kommt angehüpft* Helloh?

Coram: *drückt Gildy nen Löffel in die Hand* Tu deine Pflicht.

Gildy: Hamma. *rührt zufrieden in Gekrösel im Topf rum*

Anna: *geht zu Lucius* Komm kleiner, brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben

Lucius: *Guckt hoch* *legt Kopf schief* *wedelt mit Schwanz*

weibliche Leser: Geht doch. *sind zufrieden*

Nicola und Coram: *gucken sich an* *gehen weg*

Bernd: Hallo. *winkt*

Nicola: *taucht wieder auf* Yipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!

Coram: Keiner liebt mich!!!!!!!! 

Snape: Genau.

Coram: *rennt heulend weg*

Snape: *freut sich `n Ast und kaut auff'm Stück Holz*

FSK: *hüpft höher*

Computer: ?????????????????

Nicola: *streckt zerzausten Kopf zur Tür rein* „Freiwillige Selbtskontrolle". *kichert* 

            Herr Römer! *verschwindet wieder*

FSK: *kurz vorm platzen*

Autoren: Mach nich so'n Geschiss.

FSK: *is beleidigt und geht wech*

Leser: *finden alles Scheiße*

Daniel K: Tanzen Sie und machen Sie es besser! *fliegt raus*

Küche: *explodiert*

Gildys Haare: *kokel*

Gildy: Irgentwas ist anders...

Nicola: *kommt nur mit einer Bettdecke bekleidet rein* Könnt ihr denn gar nix 

            alleine?!?!?!?!

Anna: *kommt unter Lucius hervor* Is was?

Alle, die was abbekommen haben von der kröseligen Brühe: *verwandelnd sich in 

                                                                                                 Grottenolme*

Computer: *stürzt ab*

Leser: Fuck.

Snape: Wen?

SCHWEIGEN

SCHWEIGEN

SCHWEIGEN

Snape: Dann eben nich *geht wieder*

Magen: *hat wieder Hunger*

Dieses war der ultimative, extraspannende zweite Streich und der nächte folgt sogleich!

Weil: Wir sind nett.

Lösung des Rätsels: Es gab kein Rätsel.

Anmerkung: Für alle die eingeschlafen sind: Macht nix. Ihr habt nix verpasst. 

Autoren: *überlegen mal zu Frau Kallwas zu gehen*

Frau Kallwas: Äh. ich muss weg. *setzt sich wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd nach Wisconsin ab*

Jo. Wir geh'n dann mal.

PS: Legt niemlas einen Apfelkern auf eine heiße Herdplatte.


	3. Tote Tiere im Knuspermantel

**Episode 10, 05**

Tote Tiere im Knuspermantel

Sponsored by Hunger

Was bisher geschah: Fangt ihr immer mit dem dritten Kapitel an?

Morgens halb 10 in Hogwarts in einem Problem

Grottenolme: *krabbeln rum*

Lucius: *kratzt sich am Kinn*

Anna:*zeigt auf Lucius* Warum hat der sich eigentlich nich verwandelt?

Lucius: *bellt Minerva in Grottenolmgestalt an*

Nicola: Meinst du echt, der kann sich noch verwandeln?

Lucius: *springt mit Voderpfot.. Händen zuerst auf Xiomara-Hooch-Grottenolm*

Anna: Nicht wirklich....

Gilderoy: *zieht an Nicolas Bettuch*

Nicola: WAS?

Gilderoy: Ich brauche einen neuen! 

Nicola: Einen neuen WAS?

Gideroy: *hält Nicola verkokelten Löffel unter die Nase*

Nicola: *stöhnt genervt auf* 

Anna: *geht Coram suchen*

Nicola: Ja toll lass du mich auch alleine.... *drückt Gildy Wischmob in die Hand*               

             MACH SAUBER!!!

(im Kerker)

Nicola: *kommt an*

Snape: *schreibt an seinem Schreibtisch mit supi-dupi-tollem-Wasserhuhn-

             Füllfederhalter*

Nicola: Howdy.

Snape: *guckt sie entgeistert an* Was ist das?

Nicola: *guckt an sich runter* Ein Betttuch. Was denn sonst?

Anna: *kommt mit Lucius an der Leine angeschlurft* Mir war so einsam.

Snape: Schön für dich. Was wollt ihr hier?

Nicola: *zupft an Snapes Ärmel* Duhu.....*guckt ganz lieb*

Snape: WAS?!

Anna: *dressiert Lucius mit Hilfe eines Kekses darauf Coram zu suchen*

Lucius: *fühlt sich diskriminiert*

Autoren: Na du bist ja n ganz schneller...

Nicola: Ähm ja. Duhu, Severus, kannst du mal so kurz so helfen? *klimper klimper*

Snape: warum sollte ich?

Nicola: Damit ich mein Bettuch weiter festhalten kann.

Snape: Ich komm ja schon, ich komm ja schon!!!! 

Nicola: So schnell schon? Das geht ja fix....

Snape: *ist wie immer genervt*

(in der Ex-Küche)

Snape, Anna, Nicola, Lucius: *kommen an*

Snape: *macht alle Grottenolme wieder heile* Sonst noch was?

Anna, Nicola: *lödelö*

Snape: Oh nöööööööö. Was denn noch?

Anna: *klimper klimper* Ikea? *grins*

Snape: Oh nööööööööö..........

Anna, Nicola: *hüpf* Yippie!

Bernd: *kommt ebenfalls nur mit Bettuch bekleidet rein* 

Snape: Was will der hier?

Nicola: Ähm..... nix. *versteckt Bernd unter ihrem Betttuch*

FSK: Oh nööööööööööööö........ *platzt*

Coram: *kommt an weil ihm war so langweilig*

Lucius: *leckt Corams Hände ab*

Coram: Ih.

Anna: Luciuuuuuuuuuuus! Komm mal her, Kleiner! *knuddelt Lucius* ich wollte immer 

          schonmal ein Haustier......

Alle: *sind glücklich weil sie gemeinschaftlich zu Ikea fahren wollen*

Computer: *hat keine Lust mehr und geht weg*

Autoren: Hey, genau pünktlich zu Barbara Salesch! *rennen schnell zum Fernseher*

Fortsetzung: Maddonich so'n Stress....

PS: Legt niemals einen Apfelkern auf eine heiße Herdplatte.


	4. Zu wenig Holz vor der Hütte

**Episode 2480.7**

Zu wenig Holz vor der Hütte

sponsored by ganz viel supi dupi aus Holland importiertem Harry-Potter-Süssem

Morgens halb 10 im Bus auf'm Weech nach'm Ikea

Helmut: *fahr*

Radio: *dudel*

Anna, Nicola: *abdance* Partyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Heyyyyyyyyyy Hooooooooooooo...

Severus: Warum? Warum bin ich hier??? *ringt Hände*

Coram: Das frag ich mich auch..

Lucius:*hängt hechelnd aus dem Fenster*

Bernd: Ich würde ja mal so spontan sagen, dass wir nach Ikea wollen.... *Zu Nicola 

            und Anna guck* *Stirn in Falten leg* *räusper*

Severus: Wir könnten auch...

Anna, Nicola: Erooooooooooootiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik!!!!!!!!!!

Severus: *seuftz* Mein Leben ist so hart...

Anna:*gggg* *guckt Lucius an* Ich kenn auch noch andere...*ggg*

Lucius: *mit dem Schwanz wedel*

Bernd: Yuck

Severus: *benutzt seine supi poetische Kotztüte*

Helmut:*redet* *fährt* *merkt nicht, dass ihm keine Sau zuhört*

Alle: *auf'm Ikea-Parkplatz ankomm* *aus'm Auto hüpf*

Lucius: *an Anna hochspring* Wuff!

Anna: Ja mein Kleiner! LOS! Such das Stöckchen!

Lucius: *pest davon*

Coram: Du hast doch gar nix geworfen..

Anna: Ich weiss *gg*

Nicola: *Lucius hinterherguck* Aber das weiss der doch nicht.... *zu Bernd guck* 

Bernd: Der Kompott-Kocherin Anna O. aus H wird folgendes zur Last gelegt.....

Nicola: Komm, Hasi, is scho gut....  *Bernd tätschel*

Bernd: Oki.

Severus: *kommt mit'm Einkaufswagen zurück* 

Leser: Der war weck?

Autoren: Sonst würde er ja nicht wieder kommen.... *sich fizzing Whizzbees in den 

              Mund schieben*

Helmut: *vergessen worden ist* *schläft im Bus*

(20 Minuten später in der Küchenabteilung)

Lucius: *an den Kühlschrank pinkel* *aus dem Klo zu trinken probier*

Coram: Wo ist Angelika, wenn man sie braucht? *seuftz*

Angelika:*liegt Cocktail schlürfend in Wisconsin inna Sonne*

Coram: Ach ja.

Bernd und Nicola: *sabba* *aufschreck* Äh. war was?

Severus: Kann ich noch ne Kotztüte haben? Bitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.....

Anna: *Lucius anlein* So. Neh'm wa die Küche jetzt oda was?

Alle: *den Kopf schief legen* *Küche betrachten*

Fremdes Männchen: *angeschlurft komm* Hallo ich bin der Dirk, kann ich behilflich 

                                  sein?

Bernd: Diiiiiiiirk!!!!!!!! Ey, biste jetzt zum Küchmeister aufgestiegen?  

           *pruuuuuuuuuuuuuuust*

Nicola, Bernd, Anna: *rollen hyperventilierend vor Lachen über den Boden*

Severus: Dirk, ist es möglich diese..... Sachen im Kinderparadies abzugeben?

Dirk: ??????????

Lucius: *schnüffel an Dirks Bein* *reinbeiß* 

Dirk: Ey, du Arsch.

Bernd: Dem Hund Lucius Malfoy wird folgendes zur Last gelegt...

Coram: *stellt sich vor Bernd* *bekreuzigt sich* Weiche, Dämon, weiche!!!!!!!!!

Bernd: *Zu Nicola geh* Du magst mich, gell?

Nicola: *sabba* *strategisch günstig in Bernds Armen in Ohnmacht sink*

Bernd: Wusste ichs doch *g* *lässt Nicola fallen*

Nicola: DU ASI!

bernd: Sorry Liebes, mich hat irgendwas gebissen..

Lucius:*guckt unschuldig* *mit dem Schwanz wedel*

Nicola: Du ASI-KÖTER!!!!! 

Anna: *Lucius auf den Arm nehm* Tu ihm nichts!!!!!! *bricht unter dem Gewicht 

           zusammen* *glücklich unter Lucius lieg* 

Lucius: Hey..... *Augenbraue hochzieh* 

Anna: *Sabba aus dem Mund tropf*

Lucius: *guckt hoch* Naja, nobody's perfect... *über Anna herfall*

Anna: *erlebt einen Moment puren Glücks und bekommt ihre Seele wieder*

Alle: *Interessieren sich nicht die Bohne für die Lichtstrahlen, die aus Anna kommen*

Severus und Coram: *kommen zurück* *betrachten die Szene* Könn' wir dann jetzt?

Alle die ihren sexuellen Neigungen auf dem Boden nachgehen: *aufsteh* *sich den      

                                                                                                     Staub abklopfen* Oki.

Dirk. *vergessen worden sei* *zu Angelika fahr*

alle: *zum Auto geh* 

Helmut: *aufschreck* hab ich was verpasst? Is was passiert? Wo ist der Bär? Wer ist 

             lila?

Alle: Scho kla...

Severus: Komm, Helmi, fahr einfach....

alle: *zurück fahr*

(Unterdessen in einer Schule, die namentlich nicht genannt werden möchte)

Draco: *mit Nevilles Gedärmen ein Häuschen auf seinem Tisch bau*

Ron: 30789 Schafe. 30790 Schafe. 30791 Schafe. 30....

Harry: *Bleistifte an die Decke werf*

Hermine: ....und was ich dann überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte, war, wie er dann 

               diesen seltsamen Spruch und überhaupt als dann das Reiskorn und die 

                Küchenplatte...

Leguan: *blök*

Autoren: *sitzen mit offenen Münder vorm Computer und hören sich an wie das Zeug 

              in ihren Mündern knistert* Es gibt schon lustiges Essen^^

Meat Loaf: *darf seit einer halben Stunde nur „did i say that" singen* Ich fühl mich 

                 diskriminiert...

Autoren: Du WIRST diskriminiert.. Los. SING!

Severus: *sitzt ENDLICH wieder in seinem Kerker und zählt komische glibschige 

              Viecher*

Angelika und Dirk: *tanzen Hoola*

Autoren: *wollen Dirk gar nicht Hoola tanzen sehen....* *leihen sich Severus' 

              Kotztüte*

Tschäpta: *is zu ende*

Leser: *hören trotzdem noch seltsames Quietschen und Stöhnen*  Yuck

PS: Legt niemals einen Apfelkern auf eine heiße Herdplatte


	5. SONDERSPECIAL

**Episode 6, 6**

SUPER SONDER HYPER MEGA SPECIAL NR1

sponsored by einem lolli für alle

Morgens halb 10 in einem Studio

übermotivierter Moderator: Guten Abend meine höchst extrem verehrten um nicht zu 

                                           sagen angebeteten Damen und Herren. Ich möchte Sie      

                                           herzlichst begrüßen zu unserer Sondersendung von 

                                           „Lennart um halb Salesch".

Publikum: *klatscht extrem motiviert*

Lennart: Wir alle kenne sie, wir alle lieben sie. DIE Stars schlechthin!!!! Und heute 

              Abend sind sie hier. IN DIESEM STUDIO!!!!!!!! DIE HELDEN der 

              RECHERCHIERT UND AUFGEDECKT REIHE!!!!!!! EINEN KRÄFTIGEN 

              APPLAUS!!!!!!

Publikum: *klatscht*

Lennart: SEVERUS SNAPE!!!!!!!!!

Severus: *kommt strahlend rein* *winkt Publikum zu* *zwinkert* *setzt sich aufs rosa 

               plüsch-Sofa*

Publikum:*klatscht wie wild* *ein paar fallen in Ohnmacht*

Lennart: *freut sich* UND HIER BÄRND RÖMÄÄÄÄR!!!!!

Bernd: *kommt  reingeschlurft* *wirft sich aufs Sofa* Tach.

Publikum: *ist begeistert* *kreischt*

Lennart: Und seine Ferundin und Autorin der Serie NICOLA !!!!!!

Nicola: *rast rein* *macht nen flic-flac*

Publikum:*tobt*

Nicola: *grinst* *setzt sich auf Bernds schoß*

Lennart: mhm... IHRE KOLLEGIN!!!! ANNA!!!!

Anna: *kommt rein gehüpft* *strahlt* *setzt sich ganz brav hin*

Publikum: *macht Laola*

Lennart: Und LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!!!!!!

Lucius: *kommt vollkommen normal rein* *zwinkert* *schreitet zum sofa*

Alle weiblichen Publikumse: *fallen in Ohnmacht*

männliches Publikum: *klatscht nicht sehr enthusiastisch*

Lennart: Und die Minderheit. CORAAAAM!!!!

Coram: *kommt an* *freut sich voll* *winkt* *wirft Haselnüsse* *lächelt* *setzt sich*

Publikum: *rastet total aus und ist nicht mehr zu halten*

Coram: *missversteht das Ganze* Ich danke euch ich danke euch...*ist gerührt*

Severus: *tipt ihn an* *zeigt auf Nicola und Bernd* Tut mir ja leid für dich..

Coram: oh.... *nimmt sich den Lolli*

Lennart: *setzt sich ebenfalls aufs Pop(p)sofa* Ich freue mich wirklich, dass Sie hier 

              sind.

Anna: Kannst „du" sagen.

alle Anderen: *funkeln sie böse an*

Anna: Was denn? *nimmt Coram den Lolli weg*

Lennart: *wirft einen irritierten Blick auf Nicola und Bernd* Ähm... ja. Also Anna. Wie 

              geht es Ihnen?

Anna: *nimmt den Lolli aus dem Mund* Supa. ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das ganze 

           so ein Erfolg wird.

Lucius: *legt seine Hand unauffällig auf ihren Oberschnekel* Ach, das war doch zu 

            erwarten...

Lennart: ähm. Ja. Herr Malfoy. In der Serie sind sie ja ein Hund.

Lucius: *ohne von Anna aufzusehen* Haben Sie ein Problem damit? *Wirft seine 

            Haare in den Nacken*

Anna: *lechtz*

Severus: Also ich bin der Herr Snape. *probiert unauffällig  das Interview in gescheite 

               Bahnen zu lenekn*

Lennart: *würde ihm vor Dankbarkeit fast eine Religion gründen* Das ist schön. Herr 

              Snape: Von vielen werden Sie ja als eine Art Vaterfigur angesehen.

Severus: *seuftz* Und das bei der Bezahlung!

Coram: Also ich bin zufrieden mit der Bezahlung.

Severus: Du tust ja auch nix.

Coram: Du Sack

Severus: Sie Sack, bitte.

Coram: Wer is hier'n Sack?!?!?!?!

Severus: *leicht verwirrt sei*Ja ich, oder was??

Lennart: Herr mmmmhhh *sich hilfesuchend umguck* Römer!

Bernd: *schreck hoch* Jaja, Lebenslänglich. *widmet sich wieder wichtigeren Dingen*

Lennart: Äh. Ja. Werbung. Ähm

WERBUNG

Lennart: Sodele, da sind wir wieder! *ist etwas irritiert von den sich prügelnden 

              Severus und Coram* Äh ja äh. 

Anna: *seuftz* Luciuuuuuuuus?

Lucius: *raunt* Jaaaaaaaaaahhhhh?

Anna: Lass ma sozial sein, ja?

Lucius: Sozi-was? Na egal. *setzt sich gerade hin* *Wirft sich das Haar in den 

            Nacken*

Anna: *kann sich nur mühsam beherrschen* 

Lennart: Ja. *löst seinen Blick wieder von Nicola* *hält sich nervös die Hände vor die 

              Lendengegend* 

Anna: Wollten sie uns nicht vielleicht doch eine Frage stellen?

Lennart: Ähja...sehr gerne doch *löst seinen Blick* gut. *durchsucht seine Karten*

Lucius: *flüstert* Voll unprofessionell der Typ....

Coram: *sitzt auf Severus* Sag noch einmal Sack zu mir und ich brech dir deine 

             übergroße Hakennase!

Anna: NICHT DIE NASE!

Severus: VERSUCHS DOCH!!!

Publikum: *weiß nicht mehr was es davon halten soll* *johlt aber mal trotzdem*

Severus: *schubst Coram von sich runter* *Streicht seine Robe glatt* *setzt sich 

               wieder hin als wäre nichts gewesen* Herr Lennart, wollten Sie nicht noch 

                etwas fragen?

Lennart: *hält seine Karte erstaunlich tief...* Äh ja. Herr Snape, wie ist es denn so 

              zwei Jobs verpflichtet zu sein?

Severus: Bitte?

Lennart: Naja, so als Lehrer und.... äh.... *hat Schweiß auf der Stirn* äh..... 

               Ersatzvater? 

Severus: *guckt Lennart mitleidig an* Äh. Nein.

Lucius: Ich möchte erwähnen, dass er nicht mein Ersatzvater ist. ich bin auf ihn nicht 

             angewiesen. 

Severus: Ich zeuge keine Hunde...

Lucius: Neee, DU zeugst gar nichts..

Severus: Sag das noch mal Lassie!

Las...äh...Lucius: *steht auf* Avada..

Anna: SITZ!

Lucius: *setzt sich prompt wieder hin und guckt sie treuherzig an*

Anna: Geht doch.

Lennart: *fällt auf die Knie* Werbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!!!!!!!!

WERBUNG

Anna: Ich hab meinen Lolli zerstört. *zeigt auf brutal zerschlissenen Stengel*

Lucius: Ich hab Snape zerstört. *zeigt auf  Snape*

Severus: Ich hab Coram zerstört. *zeigt auf Coram*

Coram: Ich hab das Publikum zerstört. *zeigt auf leere, mit vereinzelten Leichen 

             dekorierte Tribühne*

Nicola: Ich hab seine Frisur zerstört. *zeigt auf Bernd*

Bernd: ich hab das Sofa zerstört... *zeigt auf auseinandergafallenes Pop(p)sofa*

Regie: IHR HABT LENNART ZERSTÖRT!!!!!

Alle: Dann ham'wa unsan Job ja gut gemacht... *gehen zum Ausgang*

Coram: *kommt nochmal zurück geschlurft* Ach ja. Schalten Sie auch das Nächste mal wieder ein wenn es heißt: Moderated Deathmatch! *grinst fett* *geht den andern hinterher*

Computer: *geht mit gesenktem Monitor durch verwüstets Studio* *murmelt* Hier müsste sie doch irgentwo sein.... Wo ist sie denn nur... ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich sie vorhin noch hatte... Wo ist sie denn? Komm her, kleine Pointe! putputputputput.....

Autoren (und Anhang): *sind glücklich*

Leser: ??????????????

Lolli: Ja genau!!!!!! Waruuuuuuuuum?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Autoren: *grinsen sehr... ähm.... befriedigt*

PS: Legt niemals einen Apfelkern auf eine heiße Herdplatte.


	6. Der Diskläima

**Episode 21, 79**

**Der Diskläima**

sponsored by Komischen holländischen Keksen (OHNE DROGEN!)

morgens halb 10 in der Recherchiert und Aufgedeckt Redaktion

Autoren: *rennen wild durch die Gegend* *mit den Armen fuchtel* 

              WUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

PC: ??????????????????

Autoren: Wir haben keinen DISCLÄIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

PC: Und?

Autoren: *innehalt* Äh. WUHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *wieder irre rumrenn* Die 

              Verklagen uns alle!!!!!!!!!!!

PC: Und?

Nicola: ICH WILL NICH INS GEFÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄNGNIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna: GEFÄNGNIS????? DIE HÄNGEN UNS!!!!!!!!!!

Coram: Nein! Schlimmer! Wir müssen zu RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH!!!!!!!!!! 

Autoren: *panisch rumrenn* *vor die Wand lauf* *liegenbleib*

Bernd: *angeschlurft komm* Was isn hier los? *Besen nehm* *Autoren auf einen 

           Haufen feg* *Lied pfeiff* 

Disclaimer: Hallo? *wink*

Bernd: Wat? Wer bis du denn? *Nicola mit Fuß anstubbs* Ey. Du. 

Nicola: Wos?

Sevvie: Is wos?

Nicola: *Sevvie die Schulter tätschel* nein, nein, alles okee. Kannst ruhig wieder 

           gehen.

Sevvie: ok  *geht mit Dawn telefonieren*

Dawn: Ey! Ich wollte richtig eingebaut werden!

Autoren: Bist du doch jetzt.

Dawn: Aber ich wollte ne Sprechrolle!

Autoren: Ja du sagst doch was...

Dawn: TU ICH NICH!!!!!!

Jugendgerichtshilfe: Nein. *sehr ruhig sprech* Du verstehst da etwas falsch. Du 

                                 sprichst nicht. Momentan schreist du.

Dawn: WER! SCHREIT! HIER!!!!!!!!!!

Fensterscheiben: *zerspring*

Dawn: Ihr Asis!

Nicola: Wo wir gerade von Asis sprechen: Wo isn Lucius?

Anna: *hektisch ihren Rock nach unten halt* Äh. Nich hier. *suchend zur Decke guck* 

          Wo is er denn nur....

Coram: *eine Aspirin nehm*  *zu allen anderen Anwesenden guck* *hektisch alle 

            Aspirin nehm*

Bernd: Äh. Du weißt schon, dass das nicht gesund is?

Coram: Hach jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*sehr zufrieden mit sich un der Welt sei* Wie üß du machst dir sorgen um mich *freut scih Kekse* lecker

Bernd: Äh. Ja. *zum Schreibtisch guckt*

Sevvie: *da sitzt* *Telefonrechnung in Höhe treibt* weisst du und dann ist das 

             passiert und jetzt guckt der so komisch *Füße auf Tisch legt* na jedenfalls 

             die Fische...

Bernd: *seuftz* *zu Nicola geh* 

Nicola: *Narben beguck* 

Bernd: *räusper*

Nicola: BERND!

Himmel: *ist voller rosa Wölkchen*

Sonne: *schickt güldenen Strahl auf Bernd und Nicola*

kitschige Musik: *setzt ein*

Anna: *setzt sonnenbrille auf* *steckt sich erdnüsse in die ohren* geht das schon 

          wieder los?

Vögelchen: *zwitschern*

Blümchen: *blühen*

Bernd: Ey. sach ma. Gehts noch?

Himmel, Sonne, kitschige Musik, Vögelchen, Blümchen: *stürzen ab*

Herr Snape: *reinkomm* Oh näh. *auf Tisch hau*

Alle: *zusammenzuck*

Herr Snape: WAS IST DENN DAS FÜR EINE ARBEITSMORAL!!!!

Coram: Ich woas net...... *beduselt sei* Eine ..... bunte? *Neonröhre anguck*

Herr Snape: Ähja.  *schmeißt alle, die nicht in die Redaktion gehören raus*

Jugendgerichtshilfe: Ich glaub du hast Agressionen.

Herr Snape: Crucio**.**

Jugendgerichtshilfe: Aua.

Herr Snape: RAUS!!!!!! *schmeisst sie ausser Tür*

Jugendgerichtshilfe: *dumpf* AUA! du musst über deine Agressionen reden *kratzt 

                                anner Tür*

Herr Snape : *packt Sevvie am Kragen*

Sevvie: Hey moment mal, ich teleph....*rausfliegt*

Dawn: Hallo? HAAAALOOOO!!!! SEVVIE?.....

Herr Snape: *in Hörer* falsch verbunden!

Dawn: Klar. Die ganze Zeit!

Herr Snape: *auflegt*

Anna: Du bist sooo gemein.

Herr Snape: *anguckt* Rock hoch.

Anna: WAS? TICKST DU NOCH GANZ RICHTIG!

Herr Snape: Ja. Aber Hunde haben hier drin nichts zu suchen.

Anna: Hier ist ja gar kein Hund 

Herr Snape: *zieht Augenbraue hoch*

Anna: Naja, aber er ist sehr......äh..... nützlich.

Herr Snape: Zum Beispiel?

Anna: ähm...jaa..... Ach komm vergiss es. *leint Lucius an* *schleift zur Tür*

Lucius: *in Leine beiss* *dranzieh* *das unheimlich lustig findet* *bellt*

Anna: Das Schöne ist, dass der Kleine es noch nicht versteht. *Träne wegwischt*

Lucius: *bellt*

Anna: *leint draussen an* Warte schön bis ich wieder zurück bin.

Lucius: *hechelt* *schnallt das ganze nicht*

Nicola (zu Anna): Sach ma..... Du bis doch noch gar nich wieder wach.....

Anna: Ach ja! *umfall*

Herr Snape: *Anna ausser Tür zieh* *tür zumach* *Anna die Wangen tätschel* Ey. 

                    werd wach ey.

Anna: *langsam wachdämmer* Ahhhhhhhhh *streck* Was für ein Traum..... *Nicola 

          um den Hals fall* Buähhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Ich hatte einen ganz schlimmen 

          Traum!!! Der Snape is gekommen und hat mir den Lucius weggenommen und 

           dann musste Sevvie raus und Dawn...... Moment....... *umguck* *seuftz* 

           *Schultern sinken lass* 

           Scheiße. *aufrappel*

Bernd: *im Sessel häng* *sein selbstgewaschenes Hemd beguck* 

Coram: Ich. bin. ein. Gummibaum ich bin ein Gummibaum..... ich bin ich bin. Ich bin 

             ein Gummibaum. *weitersing*

Bernd: Äh.  Ja. *wieder auf Hemd guck* Also weiter. Tomatensoße..... Das ist.... 

           *dran kratz* Schokolade. Das ist dann wohl.... hm. Wie wird wohl Sauce 

           Hollondaise geschrieben.... und .... ählks.... was is das denn? *dran lutsch* 

           Neee..... Kein Kaffee... AH! Nogger Nougat! Dann is das hier Magnum 

           Mandel. Was hat das hier denn verlor'n?....

Nicola: *Bernd tätschel* Jaja, ab einem bestimmten Alter....

Bernd: *Nach oben guck* Ja?

Nicola: *Bernd knutsch* Is gut.....Vergiss es einfach. *weggeh*

Bernd: Okee. *däumchendreh* 

Herr Snape: *auf Tisch einschlag* JA VADORRI NOCH EINS! WIRD DAS HEUTE 

                    NOCHMAL EIN DISCLAIMER ODER WAS?????

Disclaimer: *schnief* *seuftz* *Snape tätschel* Hach. Weißt du. Ich habe es 

                   aufgegeben.... *wegschlurf*

Coram: *anfängt den Lichtstraheln auszuweichen* HAH! ihr werdet mich nicht 

             bekommen!!!! *unter Schreibtisch spring*

Anna: *schmollt* Ich hab nix zu Schreiben.

PC: *hektisch winkt*

Herr Snape: *Computer ignorier* Hier sind bestimmt ein paar Stifte für dich! 

                     *Schublade aufzieht*

Gildy: *winkt* Hallo!

Herr Snape: *Schublade wieder zumach* Doch nich.

(mehrere Stunden später)

Autoren: *sitzen gefesselt auf stühlen*

Herr Snape: OK: ZUM LETZTEN MAL! WAS MACHT IHR HIER???

Coram: Also meistens esse ich.

Autoren: Äh. Wir schreiben dich.

Herr Snape: Oh. *alle losbind* *schulterzuck* Auch gut. *denk* Arme Wesen. 

(im Klassenzimmer)

Draco: *mit diversen Augäpfel Billiard spiel*

Harry: *seine Finger zähl* 3.........7....-6.....2...17,987....4......9.......45...3 ½ 

           .....315......2......

Ron: *sehr glücklich und zufrieden guck*

Hermine: *hat Knebel überm Mund* Hlhbfl mpf

Jugendgerichtshilfe: Ron. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, leidest du ebenfalls unter 

                                 Agressionen. Ich finde wir sollten darüber sprechen, denn du 

                                 musst verstehen, dass es nicht schlimm ist, wenn ein 

                                 Regenwurm unter einer Leolawurzel aus Sank Peter Ording....

Ron: *mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu Jugendgerichtshilfe guck*

(Inne Redaktion drinne)

Alle: *gemütlich auf Sofas verteilt sind* *Kekse und Kuchen mampfen*

Herr Snape: Ich weiß auch noch einen: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Erotik und 

                     Perversion?

Nicola und Bernd: *sich doof anguck* Hach jaaaa....

Anna: *seuftz* Ihr spielt nich mehr mit.

Nicola und Bernd: *recht verträumt sind* Egal............

Herr Snape: Rätselt hier jetzt mal wer oder was?

Anna: *kicher* Lucius! Lass das!.....

Herr Snape: Ihr seid ja alle doof..... *schmoll*

Anna: *seuftz* Ja gut. Sach schon.

Herr Snape: Oh fein! *in Hände klatscht* Also Erotik ist, wenn man einer Frau mit 

                   einer Feder zum Orgasmus bringt. Pervers ist wenn das Huhn noch dran 

                    ist. *in die Hände klatsch* Fein, oder?

Lucius: Solln wa ma ausprobieren?

Anna: *gggggggggggggggggg*

Coram: *sinnier* Was tu ich hier nur......Ich hätte so vieles erreichen können.....*sehr 

            theatralisch seuftz*

Disclaimer: *zu Gildy in Schublade kletter* Na. Du. Is *schnief* hier noch Platz?

Gildy: If you die, you can share my toilet. hihi.

Disclaimer: *in die Kamera guck* Id could be worse.

(wo anders)

Sevvie: *Dawn anstubbs* Ey, spielste mit ne Runde "Der Bajoraner in der Achterbahn"?

Dawn: Kla.

PC: *meld* Darf ich auch?

Sevvie: *seuftz* Kla. *schulterzuck*

Leser : Und wo war jetzt der Disclaimer ?

Schublade vom Schreibtisch: *aufgeh*  
Disclaimer: *über Rand guck* hie-ier! *wink*

Schublade vom Schreibtisch: *zugeh*

PS: Legt niemals einen Apfelkern auf eine heiße Herdplatte.


	7. Autoren auf Abwegen

  
  


Episode 837246   
  


Autoren auf Abwegen   
  


sponsored by Lindt Lindor oder auch Nikolausgeschenk   
  
  
  


(morgens halb 10 im Lehrerzimmer)   
  


Flitwick: *hat sich unter einem Topf verkrochen*   
  


Sprout: *hat sich Möhren in die Ohren gesteckt und leist die "Glamour"*   
  


Minerva:*steckt Kopf durch Türe* Ist das immer noch nicht besser?   
  


Sprout: *reagiert nicht*   
  


Minerva: *brüllt* IST DAS IMMER NOCH NICHT BESSER?!?!?!?!   
  


Sprout: Hm?..Brüll doch nicht so.   
  


Flitwick: *wippt unter dem Topf hin und her* Hunger Hunger Hunger...   
  


Minerva: *Auge zuckt*   
  


Sprout: Nein, es ist nicht besser... *deutet über Schulter nach hinten* Aber warum du nicht gucken kannst weisst du wohl auch nicht.... *weiterliest*   
  


Minerva: *zu Kochecke geht*   
  


Anna: *sitzt da und heult Sturzbäche*   
  


Coram: *sitzt daneben* *heult auch*   
  


Bernd: *heult Wasserfälle*   
  


Lucius: *hat den Kopf auf Annas Bein gelegt und fiept*   
  


Minerva: Hättet ihr die Güte wohl mal wieder was zu Essen zu machen?   
  


Anna: *sieht sie an* BUHWHÄÄÄÄÄ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  


Minerva: *verdreht Augen* Es ist doch wohl nicht immer noch deswegen oder?   
  


Coram: *nickt schluchzend*   
  


(Derweil in Wisconsin)   
  


Nicola: Nein Nein Nein, so geht das nicht. So kann ich nicht arbeiten!!! *Haare rauft*   
  


Dirk : *guckt blöd*   
  


Angelika: Ja Dirk jetzt hast du sie verärgert. Du solltest mit ihr reden.   
  


Dirk: Wieso ich? Du kannst das doch selber auch nicht.   
  


Angelika: Ja das mag sein, aber darum geht es nicht.   
  


Nicola: ICH GEBE AUF IHR SEID BEIDE UNFÄHIG HULA ZU TANZEN!!!!   
  
  
  


(In Hogwarts)   
  


Anna: *heult immer noch*   
  


Bernd: *tut das auch*   
  


Coram :*schnieft*   
  


Minerva: *bestellt indessen Pizza*   
  


Lucius: *rennt im Kreis und bellt*   
  


Anna: Und sie *schnieft* kommt..*tröt* erst...bald..wi..wie.wie..WHÄÄÄÄÄ   
  


Bernd: *schnieft auch*   
  


Computer: *guckt nur verwirrt*   
  


Leser: *sind ebenso verwirrt*   
  


Autoren: *sind im Moment mehrere tausend Kilometer von einander entfernt*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


P.S.: Legt niemals einen Apfelkern auf eine heisse Herdplatte.   
  


P.P.S.: Wegen der oben genannten Vorfälle geht es erst in ein paar Monaten weiter. Aber freut euch nicht zu früh, es geht auf jeden Fall weiter.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
